Just a talk
by Gixxyweasley
Summary: Mrs.weasley is very suspicious of what's going on underneath her roof.


Just a talk

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at the burrow. The summer was dragging on at an almost insufferable pace but, none of the inhabitants at the home complained. It had been 3 months since the war at hogwarts and things were finally getting back to (some-what) normal. George began making jokes again and Arthur started tinkering with muggle objects in the shed. Harry had been staying at the burrow all summer, besides his frequent visits to Grimmauld place to attempt to get it cleaned up enough to live there. It had been a hard summer for Harry but, staying at the burrow made it less painful. Hermione also has been staying at the burrow too, after she restored her parent's memory and spent some time with them. Everything was falling back into place, slowly but surely, family dinners became less dull and quiet and transformed into the lively family events that the once were. Heck, even Percy joined a quidditch game or two.

The real sign that everything was becoming normal was the relationships that started. Harry and Ginny got back together, but were they really ever apart? Ginny and Harry both preferred to call their break-up a "mandatory break", and Ron and Hermione we're finally dating. It took a while for the whole family to get used to it, in fact. After seeing years and years of Ron and Hermione pretending that they don't have feelings for each other to finally be so open about their relationship, well, that was rather strange. Besides the fact that Ron and hermione we're finally dating, they weren't all over each other all the time (unlike another well known couple in the house who could spend all day up in Ginny's room) they played chess in the living room and just talked, they enjoyed each other's company over anything.

Molly on the other hand had other ideas on what they were spending their time doing. Nothing scared Molly more than losing her kids, this being a well known fact, but another thing that scared Molly was the possibility that her children could be acting like heathens under her nose and she wouldn't even know it. She often found her self using Fred and George's extendable ears near Ron's room, trying to catch them doing something rather, intimate, but , she never caught anything. She wondered often if they knew that she was spying on them but, she brushed that thought off, no, there was no possible way. Molly soon decided that she would just talk to the pair herself, she could explain to them the importance of marriage and other things, sparing them later embarrassment if she would catch them.

Later that evening, while preparing diner, Molly called Ron and hermione into the kitchen. Hermione and him had been a pretty heated chess match when Mrs. weasley called them into the kitchen. Hermione silently mouthed "what did you do?" to Ron but he just shrugged his shoulders looking confused. When they walked into the kitchen Molly was sitting at the table while diner magically prepared itself behind her , she had two cups of tea for the couple sitting in front of her, this was going to be an awkward chat. Ron and Hermione reluctantly pulled out the chairs and sat in front of , who was giving them a sweet smile. "So mom... what did you call us in for? We were having a pretty good chess match." Ron asked with his eyes narrowing."Well son, if you must know i understand that you and hermione are dating-" while spoke Ron's ears grew pink and a blush creeped up Hermione's cheeks. "and well, i just want to go over things, abstinence and what not." Once she finished her speech on why waiting until marriage was important and other topics that Ron would rather not hear from his mother she asked "do you understand?" with a sweet voice. Ron's ears were a violent shade of red now and Hermione wore a blush that could challenge a Weasleys. "Y'know mom they taught us all about this sixth year." Ron said, while staring at a knot on the floor avoiding both his mother's eyes and Hermione's. "I know dear but, i feel its better to hear it from a mother's perspective-" Molly said in a singsong voice while getting up from her chair "and if you excuse me, I'm going to get ginny's laundry." "Mom i wouldn't go up there right now har-" but Ron was interrupted by Hermione's hand hitting his thigh. "What dear?" Molly asked concerned. "Nothing , Harry was just wondering what we were going to have for dinner that's all." Hermione said with a smile. "Oh, ok then. Tell him roasted chicken with potatoes!" Molly said with a smile. Molly grabbed a laundry basket and started up the stairs.

"What was that for?" Ron asked annoyed. "I think it's about time they get a taste of their own medicine." Hermione said slyly while taking a sip from her cup. "What do you me- oh my, hermione you are bad." Ron said with a grin spreading over his face. "It's been known to happen a couple of times." Hermione said jokingly as Ron pulled her into a hug. As Molly walked up the stairs to Ginny's room she was thinking about how well the whole ordeal with Ron and hermione went. As Molly approached Ginny's room she heard what sounded like giggling, although it was muffled by the wooden door. She slowly turned the door knob and peered in side. Meanwhile, down stairs Ron and hermione had resumed their chess match when they heard a shrill voice from up above them shout "GINERVA WEASLEY WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" " serves them right" hermione said in between the laughing fits. "They are never going to live that down" Ron managed to get out while trying not to laugh. Next thing they knew Ginny and Harry both were being dragged down the stairs by their ears both red in the face. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who were giggling at the sight. "Help me!" Harry mouthed to Ron. Ron just shook his head and said "Nah, you'll be fine, she's just going to talk to you."


End file.
